


【卡佐/佐助中心】情人

by Shature



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Summary: 我们曾经依靠着灵魂却无法真正地在一起这世界上的羁绊总不是只有你我这一条身上背负的经历注定我们无法殊途同归但我会永远记得你你教我的情和爱会随我一生一起老去死去——paperai
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, 卡佐
Kudos: 13





	【卡佐/佐助中心】情人

**Author's Note:**

> ！警告！本篇含有未成年人性行为描写。  
> 在现实世界，成年人与未成年人发生性行为乃犯罪行为，作者绝对反对！！！

故事要从哪里讲起呢，从哪里讲起都不对，可是从哪里讲起好像又都没什么区别。他是他的老师，他是他的学生，这是所有人都知道的事。他已经不再是他的老师，他已经不再是他的学生，知道这件事的人大概要比知道前一件事的人少一点。自然而然地，他超越了他，他已经再也没有做他老师的必要了。

故事开始的时候，他是十二岁。那时我们知道，他当上了下忍。我们看见他的时候，他穿着深蓝色的上衣，白色短裤，护腕柔软洁白。他总是双肘撑在膝上或桌上，挡着半边脸，刘海垂下来，连他的眼神也教人难以辨查。初次见面的时候，他说，有一个人我必须要杀死，这就是我的生命全部的意义。  
那时他的话将他的同伴吓得不轻，而他的老师面无表情地坐在对面，“啊，啊。”  
执行任务。拔草。捉猫。修行。他们的生活是这样的。漩涡鸣人和他仿佛是上辈子的冤家，每一天，他们都能珍惜每一个微不足道的借口用来吵架。他无缘无故摔了一跤，噗哧，好没用，喂，你干吗抢我的鱼，要吃自己抓啊。啊没火了，佐助吐个火球呗？你能耐，要火自己生呗，吊车尾。  
在身边，就好像是天经地义的一样。从忍者学校毕业之前鸣人和小樱就认识他，初初第一年，他还是那个乖巧安静的宇智波家二少爷。不到一年，他就失去了一切。那个时候，他们已经在一个班级，只是那时他们那么小，对于那样的事，不能理解。  
鸣人一直都是孤儿，放学后，没有人向他讲解那么残忍的事，所以即使那么小就认识了他，对于佐助的历史，他甚至可以说是一片茫然。  
那时候，他看见他坐在河边，一个人，看着河里的涟漪向四周扩散，越来越大，越来越大，然后消失。然后出现另一个涟漪，然后消失。他转过头来看见他，表情不悦，两个人都哼一下转过头去，然而转过去了，又心照不宣地笑起来。浅浅的。  
除此之外，只有打架，吵架，挑衅，不屑。整个忍者学校的相处时间，若谁要问问他们跟对方的关系，鸣人会说，“很讨厌。”佐助会说，“不太熟。”  
编制小队。第七班，旗木卡卡西带领，成员漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助，春野樱。  
故事的一开始，这就是我们看见的画面。我们可以假设他们的生命是从这一个点开始的，一个四点为零的坐标。然后他们开始了旅程。从“木叶”这个地方，延伸向四周的波之国、火之国、砂之国……，从一开始的四个人，延伸到同届的下忍、下忍们的老师、老师们的上司、上司们的新仇旧恨。他们像过去一样，吵架、打架，只是开始见证死亡，开始发现彼此可以称作“同伴”……。  
还是那么的天经地义，理所当然。他们从未想过他会离开。他们以为他们已经分享了他全部的生命。

他的生命早就开始了，在我们看见的那个画面以先就已经开始了。鸣人只知道将时间往后算去，却忘记还有负的时间点。对于他的离开，他们同样不能理解。整个木叶的人都不能理解。木叶的上层将他的离开定义为叛逃，鸣人以及当期的同伴将他的离开定义为被诱惑，小樱说不上来什么，她只是哭。只有他自己觉得，这不过是一次微不足道的离开，不过是从一个三维空间转换到另一个三维空间。他生命的坐标只有在和爸爸、妈妈、鼬在一起的那个时刻才会归位为零。他曾对卡卡西说，无论怎样，他始终是要走的，他能决定自己的行止，但不能决定自己的命运。

离开。对于想要追求到的东西，他总是能够不择手段。可是生命的方向永远是别人给。他从来也没有自己的方向。这么多年过去，这一切已经毫无所谓了。对于这样的事，他早就已经不在乎了。  
故事也是从这里开始的。那年他十二岁，身高还不到卡卡西的肩头。这样的形象，在外人眼里，当然还是个小孩。可实际上他已经不是了。卡卡西有时候会觉得，这副躯体里住了一个过于苍老的灵魂。可是有时候，这个灵魂的思维方式又稚嫩得令人感到好笑。在他身体里，有一部分永远未长大，其实已经是死了。另一部分随着时间一路溃败，也同样奔向死亡。  
关于死亡的事，那时他还从未提起。  
那个时候，他开始教他千鸟。每一次，都会练习到很晚。他们在四面陡峭的高崖上，风沙很大。白天的时候，日头很猛烈，他们总会弄得浑身是汗，汗迹混着泥沙残留在他们的脸上，头发里。然后日头急剧落下，四野归于死寂。佐助总是试图发动第三次千鸟，一个月下来，毫无进展。那个时候，他总是命令着他回家。他把他拽下山崖，然后彼此分离。走的时候，卡卡西总是把目光埋在眼前的书里，一次再见也没有说过，只是挥挥手。  
一开始，鸣人对于卡卡西单独指导佐助的事感到很不满意。他跑到医院找卡卡西，指着他叫喊，偏心偏心，就知道对佐助好。从来不对我们这样。  
后来鸣人很快就遇上自来也，两人一起云游修行去了。至于卡卡西的指导，本来就是可有可无的东西。  
佐助不太关心这样的问题。他觉得不是谁对他特别好的问题，他只是觉得卡卡西比较有用。将来，更有用的大蛇丸出现的时候，他也是以同样的态度离开的。再后来，大蛇丸又变得没用的时候，他也就一剑结果了他。  
卡卡西私底下跟他说话就像对大人说话一样。嬉皮笑脸都是做给外面看的。  
佐助很少提他哥哥的事。只有一次，在崖顶上的时候，那时我爱罗不知为什么跟了他们来，对着佐助说了一连串挑衅的话，说他们很像，说他们都是为了力量不择手段。他还试图用自己对力量的欲望去解释佐助的动机。那时，卡卡西说了什么佐助没有听见。他没有听进去。后来，我爱罗走了的时候，佐助忽然原地蹲下，好像腹中有蛇蝎在翻滚。卡卡西抓着他的肩膀问他怎么了，他没有答话，僵持了一会，他语无伦次地说了起来。他说他是杀人犯，他的那个哥哥。是杀人凶手。他没有别的办法，只能杀了他。  
那时佐助在颤抖。他很怕。那个孩子很害怕。他害怕溅在他脸上的亲人的血，害怕他的那些想法，不得不杀了他的想法，还有爱他的想法。  
那天晚上卡卡西把佐助带回了家，他的那间小公寓，所有上忍一律配给的小房间。他用脸盆给佐助打了水。盥洗室在走廊上，佐助坐在房间里等卡卡西去了又来。卡卡西找出一条干净的毛巾递给他，他没有接。卡卡西只好自己给毛巾湿了水，把那个孩子的脸擦干净。佐助一动不动，听之任之。他根本不知道自己是怎么跟着这个男人到这里来的。他环顾四周。房间很小，他不知道是不是所有分配给上忍的房间都是这样。他自己的房间都要大得多，有一个露天阳台。可那又怎么样呢，他家的宅子更大，有庭院，有主宅和厢房。简直可以说，大得恐怖。他喜欢这样窄小的感觉，一目了然，没有拐角，没有躲藏之处。  
然后他们睡下了。卡卡西躺在身边。他并没有在睡觉，只是躺着看书。这种感觉很奇异。佐助还从来没有跟什么人睡在一起过，除了小时候和鼬在一起的那些时光。  
第二天，他们照样在日光下修行。到了分别的时候，卡卡西又像往常一样头也不抬地挥挥手，各自回家。直到晚上十一点多，卡卡西听见有人敲他的门，打开一看，佐助站在外面，平静地看着他。佐助？怎么这个时候来了？  
他要他不要说话。他径直走进那间小公寓，坐在床边脱了鞋，躺了下来。  
这一天，是个阴沉沉的晚上。并不黑，只是没有月亮，天地间笼罩着滚滚的灰云。这个时候佐助的心中一片茫然。他不知道自己为什么要这样做，为什么要到这里来。他只是觉得，自己应该来。像一个无可避免的使命。他常常说，他是个复仇者。那也是他必须完成的事，但那是别人教他做的。这件事，不是。他自己到这里来，自己决定自己的行止。进到房门的时候，他就很清楚，有一件事必须要完成。究察不到原因，但他并不在乎。  
他钻进床上靠墙的那一侧，用被子将自己像春卷一样卷起来。卡卡西说，你这样，我盖啥？佐助没有答话，背对着他。卡卡西只好在书桌前坐下来，开始看小说。看到半夜，房间里已经没有了任何可看书的光线，于是他爬上床。佐助还是背对着他。好在那时节不算冷，不盖被子睡觉，没有什么关系。  
等他安顿好自己，佐助转过身来，将被子散开，把卡卡西也裹在里面。他从里面伸手开始抚摩他，将他的面罩扯下。他本以为他会阻止，可是他没有，于是佐助第一次看见他的脸。他看见他的鼻梁在夜里像一段静默的山脉。还闭着眼睛。他就那样看了他一会儿，直到他睁开眼睛。  
卡卡西双手还叠在小腹上，完全没有动。于是佐助凑过去，开始笨拙地亲吻。他把卡卡西的手拿过来，放在自己的皮肤上。他把眼睛闭起来，不去看他，只等待卡卡西的手在自己身上任意作为。  
他感到自己被轻轻地搂了起来，像一个玩偶被放在床上。然后，就不动了。一切都静止下来。他睁开眼睛困惑地看卡卡西，那个男人俯在他身边，慢慢地抚摩他，像抚摩自己的孩子。佐助想要坐起来给自己脱去衣服，卡卡西让他不要动。再等一等。他说。他问他，为什么要到这里来。佐助说不知道。边说边挣扎着起来将自己的衣服褪去。这一回卡卡西没有阻止。他的皮肤就那样暴露在空气里，冰冷，直白。他感到很不习惯。卡卡西感觉到了，拉过被子将他们盖起来，佐助说不要，就这样吧，又将被子拉开。他赤裸地对着他，对着天花板，他说天花板就好像一双眼睛一样望着他们。  
一开始是温柔的，小心翼翼，他们像情人一样亲吻，那个孩子沉浸在一种令人头晕目眩的新奇中。汪洋中他被巨浪拍打、翻卷，他攀在卡卡西身上，像攀着一截浮木。后来，他感到一股巨大的疼痛从自己体内穿过。他叫出声来，把他抱得更紧了。  
卡卡西亲吻他，说他在喘气，喘得很厉害。佐助说他不知道自己在喘气，只是感到累。  
后来，他们停了下来。他们又面朝天花板躺在床上。那个孩子忽然在天花板上看到自己，看到自己的家庭。卡卡西问他在想什么，他说，他想到“宇智波家的那两个孩子”。这个画面有一种悲怆沉重的意味，简直令人难以承受。只有在这里，此时此刻，他才感到自己和鼬是作为兄弟存在着。他也曾是他的家人。在外面，在日光下的时候，他自己一个人面对夜晚的时候，他是他的仇人。他说，这简直不敢想象，现在，他竟然敢于对这件事进行思考。  
他说他要再亲亲他，然后他爬起来，翻身坐在卡卡西身上，与他双手交叠，十指紧扣，俯下身去亲吻。卡卡西放开他的手，说，你累了。佐助只当听不见，去啃咬他的耳际，他的侧颈。直到卡卡西再次轻轻抱住他。

烈日可以教人忘记许多事，只是修行。到了夜晚，他就和他做爱。他们从来不谈论自己，也不会问问，这样是为什么。除了修行的事，他几乎没有什么可以对他说的了。后来，特训结束。佐助问他以后是不是还可以来，卡卡西笑着说，当然可以。没有什么拒绝的理由。  
那时，为了中忍考试，也为了发动千鸟，也许根本就没有什么特别的理由，他让他给自己置换一套衣服。说是让他出主意，也不过是坐在旁边，百分之八十的时间里眼睛看着书，偶尔抬头看看他，说好，这件不错。那一件也好，显身材。  
他觉得那件衣服简直设计得莫名其妙，但后来他就一直穿着它了。直到他住院，直到他离开。

卡卡西这个人身上总是有些鲜明的烙印和习惯，最刺眼的是他的写轮眼，每一次佐助都要他闭上遮上。那眼睛变不回黑色，佐助觉得那般红红地看着他简直冒着傻气。眼皮上的刀疤倒没什么。他顺着那结痂的痕迹亲吻，后来他觉得，他对每一次这样的亲吻都倾注了极大的虔诚与热情。有一些烙印则很普通，却又让人耿耿于怀，比如每一次对战前都忠诚地作出对立之印，那简直是对木叶科班出身的忍者身份最喧嚣的表现。还有他的手套，有钢片护着手背，露出五指。对于这样全木叶的上忍都拥有的东西，说不上来为什么，在他身上，就有一种独特的味道。有时像用了很多年的凉席上那种老头子般的味道，更多时候，是炙烈的欲念。  
他说，你身上的这些东西，一辈子都改变不了。即使多年以后，我再看见你，你还会是今天的样子。  
卡卡西笑说，为什么要改变。就像现在这样，没什么不好。  
所以后来他离开时，他还是留在原地。如果时机允许，他也会加入追回行列，但他正巧在出任务，回来后，也曾去追。但最后无疾而终。他看着后生们为了佐助日夜奋斗，在他看来，这些事其实没有什么太大的意义。  
很久以前佐助就明白，让他带他走，离开，他没有这样的力量。他不具备那种义无反顾去反抗什么的力量。他所做的一切不过是遵循本分。正因为如此，佐助才同他来往。  
从本质上来说，佐助也从来不具备那种反抗的力量。他所做的一切，看似叛逆，其实都不过是别人给他安排的路。这一点甚至就连他自己也未曾察觉。卡卡西察觉了这一点，他敏锐，什么都能看清，但他大概装傻装出了毛病，总是对佐助说，放弃复仇吧，对你没什么好处。直到后来，三年后再见到他，说的还是这句话。这样的屁话，其实连他自己也不会听进去。

还是在那个四方形的房间里，在那张床上，浅蓝黑色的夜将他们包围起来。佐助喜欢这个窄小昏暗的空间。他暴露在天花板下任他亲吻，抚摩。带着厚厚老茧的手指在肌肤上划过的触感又痒又微妙。喘气，湿热的呼吸喷在彼此脸上。躯体开始趋向无形，用呼吸就可以感知到。卡卡西身上没有什么刻意添加的气味，但他呼吸着他。他说，你身上有一股欲念的味道，叫人想要一口吞吃下去。卡卡西感到惊奇，这样的话出自孩子之口，他不知道是该高兴，还是震惊。  
但除此之外，佐助没有说过其它什么涉及对方的话。没有人说爱。没有人提起爱。他说他这个人，与爱无关。卡卡西说，别说傻话了，你爱你的家人，你也爱鼬。那时似乎有危险的气息涌上来，佐助说，我没有爱。对于鼬，更是只有恨。我恨他恨到必须杀死他的地步。杀死他，然后，生命于我再也没有任何意义。  
卡卡西说，你不爱他，拿什么来恨他？你当然爱他，这就是为什么你现在在这里，和我搞在一起。  
那一瞬间佐助简直要扇他一耳光，后来又为这个形同示短的行为感到好笑。最终他不自觉地亮出写轮眼，说，卡卡西你始终是个混蛋。  
他们没有再说话。沉默了很长时间。卡卡西躺着看天花板。这个男人，似乎除了看小黄书再没有别的爱好。他也不抽烟，也不喝酒，这种时候，本该有一支烟填充他们之间的空白，可是什么都没有。后来他感到难受，于是又开始亲吻他。他们又干起那件事来。  
头很疼，有一种想哭的冲动。忽然间他对一切都感到厌烦，他很想要推开卡卡西，就这么走掉。消失。分离。可是他没有，他仍然躺在那里，在卡卡西身下喘息，忍受痛苦。一切都平息了的时候，他说，像这样痛苦的感觉，很不坏，然后他又忽然想抱紧他，狂吻他，他还是没有这样做。他只是这样想着，然后让卡卡西再来。再那样做，再继续将那样的痛苦施之于他。他说，被这样的痛苦填满的时候，孤独就被忘记了。  
他用肌肤去蹭他。从肌肤之间传来一种很温柔的触感，温柔得令人窒息，彷徨。那天佐助流了很多眼泪。眼泪顺着眼角不断浸入他的黑发。他都不知道自己在哭，只觉得脸上凉凉的。卡卡西从眼角一路吻进他的头发。

有时，他也跟着他到慰灵碑去。他看着他一呆就是一个下午。后来，他也不再为此感到惊奇。他观察那碑上的名字，也有人姓宇智波。他指着那个名字问，你认识？卡卡西点头说，我认识。说完对他笑一下。这仿佛是他的习性，一到日光下的时候，他就会这样惯性地笑起来。  
为这座村子死去的有他的战友，还有他的师长。他说但愿有一天他也能以同样的方式死去。  
他说他爱他们，永远那么爱他们。他们就好像一个瘤子一样长在他身上，他只好背负着它走一生。  
那时，佐助第一次发现这个男人的苍老。

中忍考试结束后，鼬出现在木叶村。他是来抓鸣人，也是来给木叶的上层们看一看的。他还顺便和卡卡西打了一架。卡卡西仗着自己有写轮眼，和他直视，无可避免的就被他戳了三天三夜。那漫长的一瞬间过去，他半趴在水面上喘气如牛。他思忖，他和佐助所做的一切，这个世界当然不可能无缘无故的放过他，尤其是鼬。虽然把这两件事联系起来简直是毫无道理，但这样想，总能让自己好受些。  
卡卡西已经在尽力地活得低调，少年时锋芒毕露，那令他吃了很多苦头，一辈子都拿来后悔。于是他学会了恪守本分。虽然他每一次发动雷切的姿态都很嚣张，还自己给自己弄出了万花筒写轮眼，但本质上，这些东西不会对他所处的世界有任何改变。查克拉量在这些年日渐萎靡，就好像一个人这一生的奢望，从黄金时代走向衰竭。他遭受过死亡，因为能力不济。然后又被复活。就连死也不能好好地死一死——不过后来他想通了，在这个世界里，彻底的死亡是不存在的。他已经很久没有和人打过一场完整的架，每每不是单眼流血，就是体力不支。既便到了这步田地，他竟还被木叶上层们长期惦记着当作火影替补。他想，这个世界已经完全趋向于疯狂。只能是如此。没有其它解释。

鼬用月读戳了卡卡西三天三夜，然后佐助跑去找他，同样被鼬折磨得不省人事。后来纲手来了，他们才从病床上醒过来。整个受折磨的过程就是这样。  
自那以后，所有的事情都像加了速一样在向前奔跑，变化之快令人猝不及防。其实从中忍考试开始，卡卡西就知道有什么不一样了。其中一定是发生了什么，令所有的事情归于覆灭。有时，他抚摩着他的咒印，他也知道，事情就是从这里开始不一样的。就是从这里开始佐助每天夜晚来找他。那个咒印是他给他封起来的。那个时候，大蛇丸出现在他们之间，告诉他佐助始终是会走的，那时他就想杀他。对于这件事，他从来没有向佐助提起。  
他是第一个明白过来的，之前，就像所有人一样，他觉得佐助在木叶出生，在木叶长大，大概也就会在木叶一直生活下去。一切顺理成章得不需要思考。后来他明白，佐助离开，就好像时间的溃败一样无可避免，像人类一出生就正在走向死亡。  
那时，就是在他们都从病床上起来后，他们又到木叶的那片小山里去过。那个地方在木叶的城镇外，站在矮矮的山头上，可以看见脚下的村庄炊烟四起。总有狗吠声从很远的地方传来。这说明空气很干净。有时也能看见经络交错的细小街道上走动的人影。卡卡西说，无疑从村庄里那些人也能看见他们。  
那一天山里很阴，他们到达坡顶，站在那头往城里望的时候，头顶上的乌云正迅速汇集，轰隆隆地碰撞在一起。木叶村一旦死了人，就会下雨。那一天他们不知道死了谁，又或者那只是上苍对他们各自的未来的哀鸣吼叫。那场雨比死亡还要悲伤。  
后来雨点砸下来，砸在他们身上像雹子一样。佐助脱掉自己的衣服，又脱去卡卡西的，然后他们在雨里做爱。他坐在他身上，他的脸背着光，雨滴顺着黑发不断向下落，直落进卡卡西眼睛里。天地间雨的声音震耳欲聋，佐助忽然开口对卡卡西说话。他说，将来有一天你将不再认识我，将来有一天我会面目全非，就连你也不会记得最初我的样子，我曾经的样子。他说，你好好看看我。你只要对今天这场雨牢记不忘。说完他俯下身去亲吻他。  
卡卡西捋着他滴水的黑发，对他说，这场雨他会记得。对于他曾经的样子也不会淡忘。他说，无论怎样备受摧残，我也无法不在你曾经的样子里认出你来。说着他笑了，他说，因为那时我也将会面目全非。你知道，同类总是比较容易辨认彼此的。  
后来他们不再说话。佐助坐在他身上剧烈起落，感受他的一部分在身体里摩擦，感受到他在自己身体里射了精。那一刻他忽然难以自持，俯下身去紧紧抱住了卡卡西。他说那不是因为欲念。他就那样紧紧抱着他，许久，卡卡西抚上他被雨水打得冰凉的背脊，问他是为什么。又隔了许久，他回答说不知道。  
雨这样瓢泼落下的时候，不远处的村庄好像死的一样。后来雨停，村里的人影又一个个动了起来，就像蚂蚁出洞。佐助说，你说那边的人会不会看见我们，会不会看见我这样赤裸着坐在你身上。卡卡西说，这是很有可能的，只要他们仔细看。佐助又问他，你是否感到害怕。  
他们是老师与学生，两个男人，他又这样年幼。为此感到害怕，也是理所当然的事情。可是卡卡西说，他害怕的不是这些。对于这些事，他一点也不害怕。  
卡卡西说，外面的事他早就已经不在乎了。  
他用手摸摸他的脸，然后他坐起来，与他深深地抱吻。

那是佐助最后一次这样与他相处。后来，他就离开了木叶村。叛逃。恩断义绝。

十六岁。十六岁时他已经知道自己生在一个怎样的家庭。他的父亲是村子政变的主谋，母亲是无辜的，但绵软无力。她竟从来也不曾了解过她的大儿子，他的哥哥。对于小儿子她同样不曾了解。他的哥哥是屠杀全族的凶手，为了木叶的和平，还有，如他们所说，为了对弟弟的爱。  
这件事是斑告诉他的。他也自知道对于斑的话语不必全信，但唯独这件事他信了，他不再试图寻找其他的答案。他一直到死都不自知，他从有生以来就被捆绑在鼬的爱里面，他从来不曾意识到这一点，这毁灭性的根源。  
斑在对他说这些事的时候，很奇怪，他自己身为一个对木叶、对宇智波家族的憎恨者、反叛者，竟像一个先知赞美上帝一样去赞美鼬对木叶的大义，他还说，鼬是因为爱他，对他下不了手。为了表达对他的爱，拐弯抹角弄出多少花样，要他变强。他那个姿态，一个朝圣者赞美圣者的姿态，是那么可笑。简直不堪入目。都是为了骗他。只要佐助信他，怎样都好。  
后来他哭了。面对大海，想到鼬临死前对他说的话。他这一辈子从来没有为什么人这样哭过。在木叶他没有什么可哭的。在那个小房间里，和卡卡西在一起的时候，他也曾想哭，他记得自己在流泪，但他抗拒，他觉得没有什么是值得他哭的。哭这个字眼在他生命里是不存在的，是禁止的，就像对鼬的爱在他生命里是禁止的一样。那一天，为了鼬所做的一切，他痛哭流泪。五官扭成一团，声嘶力竭。  
也许鸣人永远也不会听说这件事。也许鸣人永远也不会知道这件事。在以后漫长的一生中，在佐助后来回到木叶、活在和平之中后，也不会有人对鸣人说起这件事。以后，佐助还会不会那样子对什么人哭，会不会像对鼬那样用那么无知而疯狂的爱去爱别人，是永远也没办法知晓的了。到了那个时候，就连他自己都会忘了，自己曾经是怎样在鼬铺下的道路上孤苦无告地挣扎。这件事，一直到死，他也无法理解。  
他在海边痛哭的形象，鸣人是不可能看见了。如果他看见了，那将招致他陷入一种怎样的疯狂，实在难以想象。他也恨鼬，因为鼬使佐助痛苦，而佐助又那么爱他。他曾站在鼬的面前怒吼，比起你，我更把他当作兄弟。可是那一种行为中是不是带着绝望，他已经不敢去作过多的思考了。听说佐助将鼬杀死了的时候，他问，那么佐助是不是要回来。还是那么天真。整个木叶都陷在一种天真的氛围里面，觉得佐助去杀他的哥哥，就像去远征，到达目的地就会回来。后来，渐渐地，鸣人也不再天真了。  
那一回他在海边哭。他哭，他第一次承认他爱着鼬，尽管鼬所做的一切是那么不可理喻，那么不堪，他反正是爱他。从多年前他是那个遥不可及的哥哥开始他就爱他。后来他成了灭族的凶手，他还是爱他。后来斑告诉他那是为了守护木叶的和平，又为了比木叶更重要的你。那时的佐助，就像最终抓住了一根稍纵即逝的救命稻草，终于有了那么一个冠冕堂皇的理由，去爱他的那个大哥。  
从那以后他所做的一切就再也没有理智了。他早就盼着这一刻。他早就预感自己将来会投身于这种疯狂。所以在小山上，在震耳欲聋的暴雨里，他已经在对卡卡西诉说他的将来。那时就算是作了告别。

佐助走后，七班就算是散了，卡卡西也不再是谁的老师。小樱做了纲手的徒弟，鸣人跟着自来也修行。他们彼此之间，是很少再谈到佐助了。鸣人觉得自己一直就和卡卡西不太亲近，原因说不上来。他从来不找卡卡西谈心事，不愿在卡卡西面前提起佐助。卡卡西就像是一点事也没有，说起佐助随随便便，像说起小说里的情节，他的生活作息，习惯爱好，丝毫没有改变。自我修行，然后出任务，出生入死，毫不在意。  
关于那一对情人的事木叶村里早就有人有所耳闻，鸣人大概也隐隐约约听到一些。他无法理解这个人能对佐助的离开那样漫不经心，曾和佐助如此亲近的人。所以他很长一段时间以来都对卡卡西无话可说。直到三年以后，他又回到木叶出任务，追寻佐助的任务。那时他才算重新和卡卡西有了接触。  
就是在那一次，追寻佐助的途中，他遇到了鼬。为了这件事，他久违地和卡卡西聊了一次天。聊天的过程很短暂，是卡卡西跳上他家阳台来通知他去见火影的时候谈起来的。那时他趴在床上想鼬的事，几乎彻夜未眠，他听见卡卡西在敲他的窗，他爬了起来，开始说鼬的事。他想了这件事整晚，一点也不觉得这样忽然提起来有什么突兀。他说，鼬半路截住他，对他讲了一些他听不懂的话，他说，他听上去仿佛不太像一个无情的大哥。他说鼬好像是给了他一些什么，然后他觉得那仿佛是他将佐助的未来托付给了他。  
“他在黑暗之中”之类的。他说他会把佐助救回来，同时保住木叶。  
卡卡西对他笑笑，说你当然可以的。  
鸣人困惑地看着他，你相信我吗？鼬说这世上有些事难两全。  
卡卡西还是那样的笑容，你和别人不一样，你么，你有实现这个世界的幻想的权利。你说是，这个世界就会是的。  
鸣人想问问他有什么不一样，他觉得卡卡西话语里透着古怪，可是卡卡西催他赶紧出门，后来他在火影的办公室里听到自来也死亡的消息。他就再也没有心思去思想这场意味不明的对话了。

那个哥哥，宇智波鼬，他说的话做的事就仿佛是一道圣旨。他这个人本身的存在就是个圣旨，权威与律令。他本身就是有着那么一种力量，让别人按着他的意愿行事。那个小儿子的生命被死死压在这股力量底下，他还把这一切当作是幸福。他从很早的时候就明白，对于这个哥哥的事，他从来无法作过多的思考，对这个哥哥的思考会将他折磨得死去活来。如果他能够稍微地想一想，他就能知道，如果鼬真的想给他幸福，就应该带他走。从接到那个任务的时候就应该带他走。从屠杀了全族人的时候就应该带他走，从后来他又回到木叶、让他再憎恨他的时候就应该带他走。他有那么多的机会带他走，随便哪一个都能比现在的路更幸福。可是鼬说，我给你的路才是幸福。他的意思是，弟弟是没有权利自己选择幸福的。  
那个哥哥，鼬呵，他让佐助变强，变强再变强，他让他带着仇恨活下来，把他的咒印洗掉，又给他新的力量，然后壮烈地死去，人们都说，他是背负着沉重的罪孽活下来的男人，一个人背负着真相，背负着对木叶的大义，对弟弟的爱，那个愚蠢的弟弟。他怎么就不能想一想，他为什么要让佐助变强。这一点就连他自己都解释不清。报仇，要报仇的对象已经死了。佐助只好对木叶报仇。那个哥哥从一开始所做的一切就毫无道理，荒谬又可笑，佐助的仇恨是他教的，佐助开了万花筒也是因为他。然后佐助用这些力量去对付木叶。他，宇智波鼬，简直是助纣为虐。  
后来他又跑去对鸣人说佐助要对付木叶的那一天，你该怎么办。说得就好像自己和这件事全然无关一样。他，作为圣旨般的存在，将他的力量又分给了鸣人。从此鸣人就算是有了某种权利。他们就这样私自联合起来将那个小儿子的未来都定下了。全世界都是为他好，那个愚蠢的小儿子，全世界都在救他，只有他自己执迷不悟。

对于宇智波鼬的大义，最初是斑先这样说的。他说：那个爱好和平的男人。那个独自背负一切沉重的负担、牺牲自己换取和平和你的幸福的男人。后来木叶里一部分人也开始这样说，他们说他是木叶的英雄，为了守护和平担当了多少痛苦与罪孽。再后来，许多不相干的人也开始人云亦云，他们说鼬那么一心一意为那个小弟弟好，那个又愚蠢又狭隘的小弟弟，可他竟然还不明白鼬的苦心，辜负鼬的苦心，将鼬守护的和平又一手打散。  
舆论往往具备比事实本身更触目惊心的效力。事实本身已是一个荒谬的存在，这种荒谬的存在多年来以一种难以想象的效力去摧毁人的生活，令人痛苦不堪，而同时竟又有着一股权威的、根深蒂固的力量在拥护着这份荒谬的存在，这种荒谬的爱、荒谬的拥护，所带来的伤害，比那荒谬的存在本身还要更沉重、更愚昧、更不可理喻、更匪夷所思、更具毁灭性、更令人无所适从、更令人憎恶。

有一件事佐助当然不会有印象。那时他只有两个月大，还被抱在襁褓中，不会说话，很爱哭。那天晚上红云笼罩着木叶上空，所发生的事全木叶都会记得。鸣人出生，九尾来袭，四代火影阵亡。宇智波大宅里，只有一个六岁的孩子和一个两个月大的婴儿。那个六岁的孩子抱着他的弟弟抬头看天，发现天空红得很异常。怎么回事呢？他自言自语，又像是在对弟弟说话。他笑道，别害怕佐助，无论发生什么事，我都会保护你的。  
六岁的鼬身上用麻布打了个结，将弟弟抱在怀里，就像个奶妈一样。他从来也没想过要欺骗佐助，他当然也是真的爱他的弟弟，所作出的承诺，是真心实意的。他是用他的一片真心去爱他的。所做的一切，是出于真的相信是为他好。可惜，承诺与行动的结果之间往往有着很大的差异。他那样努力了将近十年，到后来，是不抱希望了。他再也无法控制事态的发展了，口中说出的话，也变得那么可笑。他只好听之任之了。

自从那一次鸣人在卡卡西面前谈起鼬的事之后，对于事情会怎样发展，卡卡西渐渐地有了概念。佐助走了，走的时候那么决绝，但佐助也是会回来的。这场轮回就像个笑话一样。鸣人会把他带回来的，然后他们会把那个大恶人，那个宇智波斑干掉。然后就算是得到了和平。又或者是先把宇智波斑干掉，然后把佐助带回来。怎样都无所谓，怎样都无法从本质上改变这个事实。事情的结局一旦定下来，对这样的未来一旦没有了悬念，人也就再难有什么奢望，同时，对于这个世界加诸在他们身上的不公，也就不再那么难以忍耐了。卡卡西早就已经无所谓了。他为木叶的事循规蹈矩，同时也可以说是赴汤蹈火的。鸣人跑去跟雷影求情，让他们不要追究佐助的罪孽，他下跪，磕头，卡卡西也在一旁附和，他说，对于这样年轻的忍者的诚挚，你怎能不感动，怎能不为之动容。嘴脸又可笑又不堪。简直看不下去。  
他终于又见到了他，阔别三年，当然是在战场上。他先是说，不要再让复仇的恶念缠绕住你不放，后来说，别逼我，我并不想杀你。说得好像是想杀就能杀一样。佐助也笑了，又冷酷又猖狂，他说，不妨让三代目的悲剧再重演一次。  
他们当然是没有能够打起来。卡卡西始终是没有能悲壮地死去。在这个世界里，对一个人最好的报复，就是让他始终佝偻地活着。对一段关系最强有力的摧毁方式，就是让彼此永远相对又永远形同陌路。

很久以后，有一天，有人敲开了卡卡西的房门。他打开一看。是他。是佐助。他记不清上一次这个孩子出现在这里是多久以前。他觉得自己的行动有点僵硬，像一只很久都没有上发条的钟。哟佐助君。他笑着打招呼。他的态度和第一次见到他时没什么两样，和后来他又眼看着佐助回到木叶也没有什么两样。钟一旦上满了发条就能顺畅地走下去，什么都不会改变，只有时间一路向前。  
那时候，佐助回到木叶已经有了好一段时间。鸣人总算是如愿以偿。回来的时候，他拉着他笑。那是和解之印，卡卡西再熟悉不过。最触目惊心的还是他的笑容。那时候佐助在笑。那样的笑容全木叶都摆出来过。自来也对纲手说要去与佩恩作战的时候，佐井想起他哥哥的时候，鸣人对佐助说“遇到你真是太好了”的时候，当然，还有他自己。他没有忘记自己也用那样的笑容对小樱作过承诺，那时他说的是“别担心，一切都能回到最初”。这样说着的时候，他是不信的。以后常有人对他说，就是因为这样他永远也无法改变什么事。对此他只是笑笑。他说他从来不想改变什么事。  
那时候，佐助也作出了那样的笑容，眼睛弯起来，鼻梁间有点皱，露出半口白牙，笑得像一个好人。一个完全的好人。因此木叶的人说：佐助可以回来了。他已经变好了，鸣人救了他，他已经弃暗投明，改邪归正，木叶觉得可以原谅他。他就那样回来了。  
佐助刚回到木叶的时候，有一天晚上，小樱来找过卡卡西。她说她简直不敢相信这一切都是真的，她不敢相信鸣人真的实现了她的梦想。说着说着她哭了起来，她说，有些夜晚她真的害怕，佐助若再也无法回到木叶该怎么办。卡卡西一直没有打断她，听到这里，他接一句：你是为佐助担心，还是为你自己担心？小樱抬起哭泣的脸看他，像是没有听懂他的问题，过一会她说，当然是为了佐助担心。他在外面不孤独吗？只有回到木叶才有关心他的人啊。卡卡西说，他倒是觉得佐助回不回来对佐助本人而言没有很大关系。  
小樱又沉默地坐了一会儿，很快她就离开了。走之前她说，过去卡卡西老师对我承诺一切都会回到最初，我一直是这样相信的。为什么如今成真了，卡卡西老师却说出这样的话？卡卡西笑着说，那是因为故事已经结束了。

那一天佐助敲开卡卡西的房门。自他回到木叶以来，这是第一次，他直接地与他相处。之前，他对他说“欢迎回来”，就像个萍水相逢的人一样。自此以后他就要每天与他照面，自此以后他就要这般不痛不痒、若无其事地与他生活下去。他怎么也想不到佐助会自己来找他。他看见他背着背包，穿着普通人的便服，不像一个忍者，就问他是从哪里回来。佐助说，他不是从哪里回来，他是准备要离开。离开？上哪里去？不知道。离开多久？他说他不知道，没有期限，也许永远不回来。他说我觉得应该来跟你告别。卡卡西笑笑，他说自从他回来他们就没有进行过完整的对话，他还以为他们将永远这样形同陌路了。佐助说，没有理由这样做。我又不恨你，我们之间没有什么可回避的。但他说他不能告诉其他更多人了，之所以告诉他，是因为他觉得他不会阻止。  
他说他也跟他一起搭那趟列车，送他出了国境线就回来。他没有拒绝。那是一个清晨，空气还很凉。整个村庄都没有醒。他们走在去火车站的路上。那一段路上上下下的坡很多，空气很潮湿，就像蒙着雾。他们到达车站的时候，太阳开始升起来，空气也不再那么湿那么冷了。这一路上他们很少说话，只有一次，卡卡西忽然想起他的笑容，想要说一说那个笑容，他说那个标准的木叶式笑容，出现在他的脸上，真是骇世惊俗。就好像有人拿了一个模子把那个笑容刻下来，然后看着谁高兴，就把那个笑容按上去。毫不理会适不适合，全凭一己私欲。佐助说，你也那样笑过。他说，在这件事上，没有谁是清白无辜。  
车厢里乘客很少，在他们的位置附近只有他们两人。火车是很古老的样式，没有空调，窗户是开着的，风呼呼地灌进来。好在火车开得不快。他仍然是没有什么话可说，只是沉默地坐在自己的位置上。是卡卡西先开始说话的。他看看四周，车厢很空旷，这让他心情挺不错。车厢里是暗红色的装潢，座位很宽，不像一般的火车那样为了节省空间连个屁股也坐不全。座位前是一条窄窄的折桌，对面是相同的沙发座。这本来是给四个人抑或更多人的活动空间，现在只有他们两个。卡卡西先开始说了。他说他竟能自己想到要走，这让他感到很惊讶。这并不是说他走是件不好的事，事实上他能自己有这样的想法，那简直令老师连连谢天谢地。佐助说，如果一直活得像过去那样，其实也没什么不好。说到底他一直是那个蒙在鼓里的人，人只要不接触到真相就不会感到痛苦。他承认他过去过于天真，但那样的历史他并不痛恨。如果可以，他说，他宁愿不要这颗心。  
卡卡西问他，为什么直到现在才决定？你早就可以离开的。  
佐助冷笑一声，又好像有点自嘲的意味。他说如果他早就可以离开，那他其实根本就不会在这世上存在。一旦存在了，就要顺应着别人给他安排的路走到最后。直到最后“过着幸福快乐的生活”，到那个时候，他就可以离开了。  
现在这样的时刻来临了。  
要到哪里去，他是不知道的。去哪里都没有什么分别。他问卡卡西，你有什么打算？  
那个时候，据说是得到了和平，直接导致的结果是大多数忍者失业了。之所以是大多数，是因为其中某些忍者的能力是可以产生经济效应的，比方说大和的木遁术就是一种可以在一瞬间建起一座城镇的忍术。虽然这个事实又意味着，更多的工程师和设计师失业了。在佐助离开后不久，大批失业人员开始在各个村落、各个国家之间流浪，逃窜，后来，先是火之国的失业忍者发动了起义。那个时候，鸣人刚刚当上火影不久。对于这么一连串复杂的事件，他始料未及。他已经从很早的时候就明白，火影不只是可以很厉害地和人打架这么简单。但他似乎一直不明白，人与人之间互相争斗，除了仇恨之外，还可以有很多理由。他连“九尾的憎恨”（姑且不论那究竟是个什么玩意）都能消除，但他完全不懂怎样让失业的人再就业。我们所看到的故事，从“他们回到木叶从此过着幸福快乐的生活”就结束了。但故事结束了，生活永远不会结束。人在天真的氛围里呆太久，是会变傻的。  
这一切都和佐助再没有关系了。那时他已经不在了。整个理想画卷在他身后轰隆隆地崩塌，而他消失了。不存在了。他曾经所在的位置，都变成一片空白。  
这些都是很久以后的事了。那一天，佐助走的时候，在火车上，他问卡卡西，你有什么打算？卡卡西说，他没有什么打算。木叶怎么分配他，他就怎么办。他说他干什么都是无所谓的。佐助说，那就同我一起离开。  
他看看他，眉眼温柔，一瞬间时间仿佛停了一下，然后他说他不能。他是不会离开木叶的。他说，这和木叶是个怎样的城镇没关系，和里面的人怎么对他、和这个世界怎么对他都没关系。他说木叶就好像是他的根一样。如果这是个腐朽的塘底，那他也就只会同它一起腐朽。卡卡西吁一口气，趴在折桌上发了会愣，又转头看看那个孩子，说，你，你是不一样的。你可以离开。  
很残忍的话他没有说出来。是佐助自己说出来了，他说，没错，我没有故乡。  
很久以前他还觉得自己有力气爱着鼬，后来他连爱鼬的力气也没有了。没有了鼬，他也就没有了故乡。卡卡西说，更久以前，你连你爱着鼬都不承认。佐助说那已经是上辈子的事情了。  
火车开到的地方渐渐有了邻国的风貌，卡卡西说下一站他就下车了，不送了。他说他不想知道他接下来的方向。回去了鸣人还会问，他笑说他不想对鸣人撒谎。  
佐助没有反对，就像他一开始要来送他一样没有反对。在下一站到来之前，他们还是那样，漫不经心地进行着对话，彼此都停留在自己的生活里，没有进入对方的生活，就那么随便说一说，像旅途中萍水相逢的人。可是他们已经相识那么多年了，对方生命里每一个事件都心照不宣。后来，他轻轻地亲了亲他的面颊。卡卡西忽然感觉到，这个孩子早已在自己身体里结成一个瘤，就像他一直爱着的那些人一样，是再也分不开了。他忽然有一点悲伤。  
那个孩子也感到悲伤。他开始亲吻他的嘴。同时耳边传来刺耳的声音。火车进站的声音。佐助站起来给他让路。在他转身背对着他的那一瞬，卡卡西又看见了他的后颈。干干净净一片，什么都没有了。他不由自主地伸出手放在他的后颈上。过去的那个位置上。佐助僵在那里，什么话也没有说，一动不动。忽然间他感到悲从中来，不可断绝。那个孩子哭了。一瞬间他无法断定自己是不是爱过他，是不是用他所未曾见过的爱情去爱他。很久以前，他问他有没有什么害怕的事，卡卡西没有告诉他，他也没有细究，后来他明白，他是不敢去问，他难以去面对这个男人对他说出来的话，那些真相，那些在心底里暗流涌动的感情。这事从一开始，就成了永恒的回避。  
后来他侧一侧身，让卡卡西过去了。直到他下车。两个人都没有再看彼此的脸。自那以后，他再也没有见过他。

完

注：“那个孩子哭了。一瞬间他无法断定自己是不是爱过他，是不是用他所未曾见过的爱情去爱他。”这句话是抄袭的。原文作者杜拉斯是这样写的：“后来，她哭了，因为她想到堤岸的那个男人，因为她一时之间无法断定她是不是曾经爱过他，是不是用她所未曾见过的爱情去爱他，因为，他已经消失于历史，就像水消失在沙中一样。”  
我无法抑制自己不用这样的文字去表达此情此景他们这样的感情。没有任何别的文字可替代。

2011.6.27

**Author's Note:**

> “我是过去的我的赝品。”  
> 在我心里，他们在2011年的时候就死了。活到最后的全是赝品。  
> 谨以此文祭奠原作中活到最后崩坏到最后的小佐和老师。  
> 


End file.
